Driving Class with Jodi
by CopInsane
Summary: haduh Shane, ada ada saja pria satu ini. Ia yang tidak bisa menyetir, minta diajari oleh Jodi; namun karena sifatnya yang nggak sabaran, Shane pun kena getahnya.
1. Chapter 1

1

"Sial!", Kian menyerngit, mengambil dompet di saku belakang jeans ketatnya dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang kertas berwarna merah. "Segini cukup kan?"

Orang yang ada di depan Kian menggangguk, sambil menerima uang itu, dan langsung pergi.

"Lumayan loh, aku aja butuh tiga ratus kalo ada polisi yang aku sogok.", Shane mulai berkata di belakang Kian.

"Polisi gendeng itu namanya.", Kian mulai ngambek, tapi apa boleh buat, dari pada harus masuk ke kantor polisi.

"Lagian kamu ngebut amat jalannya, kan kamu termasuk 'pengendara motor junior' ", kata Shane.

Kian tidak menjawab, dimasukkannya gigi satu, kemudian di gas nya pelan pelan.

Jalan di situ tidak cukup mulus, aspalnya sudah mulai bolong, apalagi aspal di bagian pertigaan jalan sudah benar benar parah, banyak kecelakaan terjadi di sana, tidak sampai meninggal sih.

Kian mulai menaikkan angka di speedometer menjadi 40, melewati beberapa kendaraan kendaraan kecil dan pepohonan yang berbaris di pinggir jalan.

"Eh, pelan pelan dong, mau di tilang lagi?", kata Shane mengingatkan Kian.

"Batas maksimum kan 40, ini normal, tenang aja."

"Kamu kan junior"

"Mau junior bulan juni, bulang apa kek, sama aja, lagian tadi itu kan ngga sengaja."

"Ngga sengaja? Kamu mau kehilangan 100 ribu lagi?"

"Kan uang nya punya kamu Shane, jadi aku tenang tenang aja sih."

Shane terkejut, ia ingat kemarin malam Kian meminjam uangnya dengan alasan untuk bayar uang kost.

Shane menjerit, membuat Kian terpaksa berhenti di pinggir jalan yang lumayan sepi, "Jangan teriak teriak nape?"

"Ki, kamu kurang ajar banget ya, kembaliin uangku!"

"Kan aku bilangnya mau kembaliin bulan depan…"

"Iya, bulan depan kamu bilang 'bulan depan ya ki' , bulan selanjutnya kamu bilang itu lagi …"

"Namanya juga anak kost.", kata Kian (dengan polosnya) sambil melipat kedua tangannya kedepan.

Shane tidak mau membantah, sudah cukup banyak tenaga yang dikeluarkannya hari ini.

Mereka pulang ke kost-kost-an mereka, melempar dirinya sendiri ke kasur putih yang keras. Shane meraih remot tv di atas meja, menyetel tv kecil yang bertengger di atas lemari baju.

Awalnya hanya suara, makin lama makin kelihatan, mobil berwarna hijau dan pengendara aduhai dipamer pamerkan di hadapan mereka.

"Ih lihat cewenya cakep banget.", kata Kian, mendekati tv kecil itu.

"Ih, lihat deh mobilnya cakep juga.", kata Shane ngga mau kalah.

Kian melirik Shane kesal, ditambahkannya lagi, "Kapan aku punya cewe kaya gitu."

"Kapan aku punya mobil kaya gitu.", Shane benar benar membuat kesal Kian, sehingga Kian mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kayaknya mobil kaya gitu murah banget.", celetuk Kian, membuat Shane terperanggah mendengar perkataan Kian.

"Emang berapa?"

"paling cuman 70 juta"

"Wuih, murah ya, dicicil setaon paling udah lunas."

"Kamu pengen beli?"

"Iya, ih pengen banget Ki."

"Kamu bisa nyetir emangnya?"

Jleb, Shane berfikir sjenak, Kian benar juga, apa gunanya punya mobil tapi ngga bisa nyetir.

"Ngga bisa sih, eh Ki, cariin orang dong, buat ngajarin aku."

"Hmm, bentar bentar, kayaknya aku punya kenalan deh, bentar ya, aku telfon dulu."

Kian mengambil ponsel di sakunya, mengetik beberapa nomor dan mulai menaruh ponselnya di telinganya. Kian mulai berbicara, cukup lama, Shane hanya bisa mendengar beberapa kalimat yang terputus putus.

" … ha? Sodara kamu? …. Iya deh ngga papa yang penting bisa ngajarin shane … ok aku tunggu"

Kian mulai kembali masuk ke kamarnya, mendekati Shane, terdiam sebentar, dans edetik kemudian berteriak, "BESOK JAM EMPAT SORE KE ALUN ALUN!"

"Buat apa?"

"Belajar nyetirrr… yang ngajar cewe loh."

"Waawawawawa, okedeh besok jam empat aku ngga ada acara kok , aku bakal ke sana, makasih banget ya Ki, kadang kamu nyebelin , kadang kamu juga baik, makasih banget ki"

"Iya iya, tapi aku ikut yah."

"Ngapain?"

"Terserah aku lah."

Shane tidak peduli, pokoknya impiannya dapet mobil hijau beserta keahliannya harus terwujud.

Jam sudah menunjuk ke angka empat, Shane dan Kian sudah sangat siap, bahkan Kian memakai sesuatu yang berbeda hari ini.

"Ki, tumben kamu pake kacamata, rambut kamu diapain tuh? Kamu pakai parfum?"

"Udah, yuk berangkat"

Kian dengan semangatnya mengambil motor bobrok di halaman depan.

Alun alun tamoak sepi, hanya ada beberapa kendaraan kecil, becak, dan yang paling unik adalah sepeda galau dengan lampu yang menyala nyala.

Sampai! Sekarang mereka ada di halaman utama alun alun, dan disana terlihat seseorang melambaikan tangannya.

"Kiiii!", itu Mark, dengan seorang wanita di dekatnya.

Shane dan Kian berlari kea rah mereka, saling berpandangan sebelum memulai pembicaraan.

"Ini ade aku, Jodi."

"Hai.", sapa Jodi, senyumnya tulus sekali, cantik, pikir Kian.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Kian bengong, menurunkan kacamata hitamnya, menunjukkan mata birunya yang indah.

"Hai juga sis …", sapa Shane, mengangkat tangannya seraya ingin menjabat tangan Jodi, tapi Kian menempisnya, "dia punya aku …"

Shane menyerngit, melirik Kian gemas.

"Ok, kita mulai aja Shane, yuk.", Jodi mengajak Shane kea rah mobil putih murahan di dekat lapangan parker.

"Jelek sekale … ", saut Shane, sebellum ia meletakkan diri di jok depan.

"Kalau nabrak kan ngga terlalu sayang, kamu kan masih junior Shane … ", jelas Jodi singkat. Shane mengganggkat alisnya, perkataan Jodi hampir sama dengan perkataan Kian.

"Ok, sebelum mulai, kamu harus tau bagian bagian mobil … perhatiin yah, ini namanya setir.", jelas Jodi, menggangkat tangannya dan diletakkannya pada setir mobil, melirik Shane yang sedikit lugu.

"Nah, yang itu aku tau Jod. Aku juga pernah belajar di TK.", pungkas Shane.

"Oh gitu, ya udah, nah yang kamu dudukin sekarang namanya jok mobil, jok mobil itu harus nyaman, kalau ngga bisa bisa si supir kehilangan konsentrasi saat mengendarai mobil …. "

Shane tidak begitu memperhatikan Jodi, hari itu Jodi hanya bolak balik memutari mobil untuk memberitau Shane apa saja komponen yang ada di dalam mobil, dan jujur saja, Shane sempat hampir tertidur karna celotehan Jodi.

Dua jam telah berlalu, Jodi (akhirnya) mensudahi pelajaran menyetir mereka, mereka pun pergi ke warung dekat lapangan parker mobil, dimana Mark dan Kian ada di sana.

"Woi, bro gimana pelajarannya? Serukah?", tanya Kian, dengan mulut penuh roti kering.

"Ah, asik banget Ki", ujar Shane berbohong, ia tidak ingin Kian kecewa dengan mulut ember gebetannya tersebut.

"Jodi emang hebat, aku aja diajarin ama dia …", ujar Mark, memeluk Jodi dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Diajarin nyetir mobil?"

"Diajarin matematika, Ki"

Shane tertawa, begitupula Kian. "Apa yang lucu?", ujar Mark kebingungan.

"Udah ah, kita pulang dulu yah.", ujar Shane yang masih menahan tawa.

"Jangaaan, masih mau disini.", Kian meringis, menarik narik tangan Shane dengan kasar.

"Kalau gitu bayar hutangmu."

Kian terdiam, matanya mulai terlihat merah, "iya iya deh.", ujar Kian.

Shane melesat ke sepeda motor butut milik Kian, memasangkan helm SNI merah yang penuh stiker di kepala kecilnya sambil menunggu Kian yang masih berpamitan dengan Jodi dan Mark.

Sesampainya di kost-kost-an, seperti biasa mereka tidur tiduran di kasur tepat menghadap tv kecil dengan banyak channel perang semut di dalamnya. Channel satu, dua, tiga, perang semut semua, empat, lime, nah ini dia!

Ada satu channel yang memamerkan mobil hijau kemarin beserta cewek aduhai yang sama persis dengan kemarin.

"Asem, kenapa sih iklan ini ada lagi?", ujar Kian kesal.

"emang kenapa sih, namanya juga cari duit.", Shane mendongak, melihat Kian yang maju ke depan melototin tv bergambar wanita aduhai tadi.

"Soalnya cewe tuh ngingetin aku ama adenya Mark."

"Jodi?", Shane terperanggah, matanya menatap Kian dalam dalam. "Ciye …"

"Apa? Salah kalo suka sama cewe?"

"Ngga sih, aku malah seneng banget, artinya kamu bukan homo."

"Jadi sebelumnya kamu pikir aku homo?", Kian terkejut, kalo ini Shane membuatnya jengkel.

"Aku ngga ngomong ya … "

Kian mendorong Shane ke lantai, membuat Kian menindih tubuh Shane,"Ki, ki ki,, kamu apain aku?"

Kian mengambil majalah bobo kesukaan Shane dan memukulkannya di kepala Shane, berkali kali sampai Shane menggeliat ingin keluar. Percuma, kaki Kian dengan rapat mengunci pergelangan kaki Shane.

Mau tidak mau Shane harus melawan Kian, tanggannya yang tidak terkunci memukul pipi Kian, meleset! Shane mencoba lagi, tapi Kian terus memukulkan majalah bobo ke kepala Shane, mereka berguling guling ke seluruh ruangan, vas bunga keramik pun jatuh, pecah, dan mengenai kaki Shane. Berdarah, kaki Shane berdarah, tapi Shane tetap bertahan. "Ki, stoop!", pekiknya.

Kian mulai berhenti memukuli Shane, tapi tetap dalam posisi menghadap satu sama lain. Mereka terdiam sebentar, sampai Rossi pun datang.

"Ki, Shane, aku mau kasih ro … ", Rossie terkejut, tanggannya yang membawa setoples roti kering mendadak kaku.

Kian dan Shane mengarahkan pandangan ke rossie, dan cepat cepat menarik satu sama lain mundur. Shane merapikan bajunya yang kusut, dan Kian merapikan rambutnya yang acak acakan.

"Aku ngga berniat ganggu, terusin aja …", ujar Rossie, meletakkan setoples roti kering itu, lalu pergi.

Kian dan Shane terdiam, sambil memperhatikan kepergian Rossie.

"Dasar homo.", batin Rossie.


	3. Chapter 3

3

"Lihat apa yang telah kamu lakukan, rossie ngga jadi ke sini.", ucap Kian kesal. "Udah, aku laper, bikinin mie sana."

"Kok aku?", Shane bengong, mengingat apa yang telah ia perbuat. "Ini kan salahmu ki."

"Jangan sampe kita tengkar lagi, udah sono."

Walau Shane merasa kesal, ia mulai bangkit dan segera menuju dapur, baru setengah perjalanan, Shane bertanya pada Kian.

"Ki, mau yang rebus ato yang goreng ?"

"Semuanya direbus dulu kan?"

"Iya, maksud aku yang pake kuah ato yang ngga pake kuah?"

"Yang pake kuah aja deh"

Shane menggangguk kemudian pergi ke dapur, dilihatnya lemari kecil di atas kompor, hanya ada mie goreng. Melihat hal itu Shane langsung balik ke kamar.

"Adanya yang goreng Ki.", ucap Shane dengan nada melas, kepalanya dibengkokkan sedikit.

"Ya udah itu aja", jawab Kian acuh, matanya masih tertuju dengan majalah bobo milik Shane.

Shane berbalik lagi ke dapur, di ambilnya mie goreng dari lemari. Disiapkannya kompor berisi air dan dinyalakannya kompor gas tersebut.

Shane lupa akan sesuatu. Biasanya kan kalau masak mie pake telur, Kian mau ngga ya?, batin Shane.

Spontan Shane balik menuju kamar lagi.

"Ki, pake telur ngga?"

"Pake."

"Berapa?"

"Satu aja."

shane kembali lagi ke dapur meninggalkan Kian yang masih asyik membolah balikkan majalah bobo kesayangannya.

Sesampainya disitu, dibukanya pintu lemari es di dekat kompor. Kosong, tidak ada telur sebiji pun.

Shane menggeleng, dan dengan segera menggampiri Kian, "Ki, telurnya abis."

"Ya udah beli aja, dodol.", Kian mulai kesal, ditepuknya majalah bobo ke pahanya, membuat suara pukulan terdengar nyaring di kuping Shane.

"Ish, ngambekan.", batin Shane, dengan wajah kesal, pergi ke warung sebelah untuk membeli beberapa telur.

Shane mendongak, "bu, beli telur."

"eh bang Shane", seorang anak kecil mendongak dari jendela warung menatap penuh semangat kearah Shane, "cari siapa bang?"

"Ibumu kemana? Abang mau beli telur nih."

"Mama lagi ke pasar"

"Malem malem begini? Ngapain ke pasar?"

*sementara itu

"SSSSHHHAAANNEEE! Fuh fuh fuh,,, aaaaHHHHH TOLOONGGG!", Kian menjerit seraya mengguyur segayung air dari wastafel.

Panci air itu mulai gosong, sementara kompornya sendiri mengeluarkan api yang ganas, sudah tidak ada waktu lagi! Panggil pemadam kebakaran!

Kian panic, dan terus menerus menjerit, Rossie yang mendengar teriakan Kian langsung berlari ke kamarnya.

"dasar homo, ngapain teriak teriaaak!", pekik Rossie, sambil melipat tanggannya dengan wajah kesal.

"Kebakaran Rossie! Panggil pemadam kebakaran!"

Rossie dengan tenang berjalan menuju ke kompor, diputarnya ganggang kompor hingga mati, asap dari kompor menyebar luas sehingga Rossie terbatuk, "nah apinya sudah padam, ngga perlu pemadam kebakaran."

Kian bengong, tangannya yang masih memegang gayung mulai berhenti bergetar, "eh makasih."

"Lagian kok bisa sampe gosong begitu, lihat tuh pancinya item banget jadinya."

"Tau tuh si Shane, katanya lagi beli telur, nah ini pancinya ditinggal."

"Trus Shane kemana?"

"Oh, gitu, kamu ngga papa sendirian?"

"Ngga papa bang, kan ada abang ehehe", gadis itu tertawa kecil, tanggannya memainkan rambutnya yang lurus dan panjang.

"eh iya, abang pulang dulu, udah malem, kamu bobo aja sana."

"tapi kan seru ngobrol ama abang."

Shane menatap iba gadis cilik dihadapannya itu, dan tiba tiba ia teringat sesuatu, "komporkuu!", jeritnya.

"Eh, kenapa bang?"

"De, abang pulang dulu yah … dadaaaa", Shane langsung berlari menuju kost kost-annya, meninggalkan gadis cilik itu sendiri.

"Baaaangggg! Dompetnya ketinggalaaaannn!", jerit gadis itu dari kejauhan, Shane tidak mempedulikannya, ia masih berlari.

Shane sampai di kost kost-an dengan peluh keringat mengucur di pipinya, nafasnya tersengal sengal. Rossie dan Kian ada di sana, keduanya menatap tajam Shane, "ehehehe", tawa Shane.

"Kamu ini ya, mau masak ditinggal tinggal.", ujar Rossie kesal.

"Ya sorry, aku kan lupa.", jelas Shane singkat

"Mana telurnya?", kata Kian cuek, tidak mempedulikan peluh yang mengucur di pipi Shane.

"Oh iya, itu warungnya tutup."

"Trus kamu kemana aja tadi?"

"Ada deh … "


	4. Chapter 4

4

Akhirnya ini bisa berakhir, ok enjoy ya guys ;)

Hari ini harus udah bisa pegang stir, gumam Shane, mengingat pelajaran konyol yang diberikan Jodi kemarin.

Kian seoerti biasa menyisir rambutnya serapi mungkin, dan hari ini kian menambahkan sejenis gel rambut di rambut pirangnya, pelan pelan sekali sampai mata shane mulai terkatup.

"Ki, uda belom.?", jerit Shane dari depan teras, tangannya sudah membawa helm kesayangannya. "Bellomm, dikit lagi … ", balas suara dari dalam kamar.

Shane terus menunggu, dilihatnya jam kecil terlilit di tangannya, jam tiga lebih limapuluh Sembilan menit. Wah gawat, Mark dan adiknya akan meninggalkan mereka kalau mereka tidak segera berangkat.

Shane menjerit sekali lagi, "Cepetannn kii!", dan jawaban yang sama pun terdengar, "belom, dikit lagi."

Shane sudah tidak sabar lagi, diambilnya kunci sepeda motor di dekat kursi teras, dimasukkannya pada lubang kunci dan dinyalakannlah mesin motor, "jreeennggg….", suaranya menggelegar, membuat Kian yang sedang berdandan terkejut.

Kian langsung berlari menuju ke luar rumah, terlambat, Shane sudah meninggalkannya, "woiiiiiii, tungguiiin akuuuu!", jerit Kian, sambil berlari mengejar motor butut yang dinaiki Shane.

"Dha da kiaaann, ketemu di sana yaaa…", kata Shane dari kejauhan, Kian sudah letih, ia bersandar pada sebuah temok warung yang sedikit kumuh.

"Halo bang Kian … ", sebuah suara kecil membuat Kian tersentak.

"Eh, icha, halo … ", jawab kian menyapa, mengangkat tangan kanannya yang berkeringat.

"Kemaren aku ketemu bang Shane loh …", katanya dengan nada sombong.

Eh, berarti Shane kemaren kesini, gumam Kian.

"Bukannya warungnya tutup ya?", tanya Kian penasaran. "Iya emang", jawab Icha.

kian tidak begitu memperhatikan Icha, matanya sekarang tertuju pada sebuah sepeda berkeranjang sedang bertengger di depan warung, seraya menunggu tuannya memakainnya. Sesuatu pun terbesit dalam pikiran Kian.

"It sepedanya boleh abang pake ngga?", kata Kian hati hati, menunjuk sepeda khusus cewek di hadapannya itu.

"Iya ngga papa.", jawab Icha tenang. Tanpa pikir panjang Kian langsung menaiki sepeda itu, walau tidak pantas, ia berfikiran buruk kalau tidak sampai ke sana, kesan kedua harus lebih baik dari pada kesan pertama.

Kian mulai mengayuh sepeda merah itu, berat, tetapi sadel sepeda cewek lebih empuk dari pada sadel sepeda cowok.

Waktu Kian sudah jauh dari Icha, ia mengerutkan keningnya, "oh iya tadi aku udah bilang itu punya kk rossie belum ya?" Icha mencoba mengingatnya sekali lagi, dipegangnya kepala kecilnya dan wajahnya tampak serius, "aduh, kayaknya belum deh."

"Jadi aku tinggalin aja di rumah … ", Shane tampak sedikit kesal, mencoba mengangkat gelas teh nya dengan hati hati.

"aduh Kian kasihan ya, sakit sampe kaya gitu.", sahut Jodi, rambutnya yang terurai berkibar layaknya bendera merah putih diterpa angin.

"Tapi salahnya Kian juga sih.", sahut Mark tak mau ketinggalan.

"Eh gimana ini, langsung aja yah.", Jodi mulai bangkit dari kursinya, dijejalkannya sekali lagi kue kering ke mulutnya.

Shane mengikuti langkah Jodi, sedangkan Mark tetap duduk di tempatnya menikmati kopi di cangkir bundarnya.

"Jodi, hari ini pelajarannya apa?", Shane tampak ragu menanyakannya, tapi ia juga tidak mau diberikan pelajaran konyol yang sebenarnya ia sudah mengerti sedari dulu.

"Hari ini, aku dulu yang nyetir ya, kamu lihat cara aku nyetirnya, besok kamu yang nyetir, ok?"

Lebih baik dari kemarin, gumam Shane. Ia hanya menggangguk.

"Nah, pertama tama, pasang sabuk pengaman, biar aman.", jelas Jodi, melakukan hal yang dikatakannya tadi. Shane mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Jodi, memasangkan sabuk pengamannya yang sedikit tersangkut.

Jodi mulai menyalakan mesin, "kresek kresek", bunyi mesin bobrok terdengar nyaring di telinganya. Jodi pelan pelan mengambil gigi satu, dimajukannya mobil itu pelan pelan. Shane menelan ludah, melirik sedikit Jodi, Jodi tampak tenang, bersiul siul menyanyikan lagu abstrak kesukaannya. Mulanya Jodi memutar mutar mobil itu di alun-alun, sekitar 3 putaran, mungkin, karena setiap mereka melewati Mark, ia selalu berteriak, "putaran satu!", "putaran dua!", dan kalian pasti tau lanjutannya kan?

Jodi berhenti tepat di depan kursi Mark, ia pun berdiri, bertepuk tangan. Shane menyerngit, karna ia bingung, sebenarnya mark bertepuk tangan atas apa …

"Keren jod, keren banget!", puji mark, menepuk nepuk pundak Jodi.

Shane menyerngit sekali lagi, apanya yang hebat coba? Jodi hanya berputar putar alun alun sebanyak tiga putaran! Huft, dasar aneh, pikir Shane.

"Ok, Shane, sekarang giliranmu.", kata Jodi mengambil posisi sebangai 'penumpang'.

Shane mengingat apa yang dilihatnya tadi, masukin kuncinya, masuk gigi satu, dan gas.

Shane menjerit saat menancapkan gas, selang beberapa detik kemudian, mobil berhenti. Jodi ikutan berteriak, tetapi hanya sebentar. "apaan sih Shane?", Jodi bertanya pada Shane, mukanya sekarang sedikit lebih tegang dari yang tadi.

"Ngga papa, ngga papa, lanjutin lagi lanjutin lagi.", kata Shane sedikit gagap.

Shane mulai menancapkan gas sekali lagi, kali ini lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Shane mendengar sebuah bel berbunyi, sepertinya bel sepeda.

"Kring kring", Shane melihat dari kaca spion yang berada di samping. Itu Kian!

"Shhhhaaanneeee!", jerit Kian, tangannya dilambaikan sedemikian rupa.

Shane terkejut setengah mati, ditambahkannya kecepatan mobil, tunggu! Mobil berbalik kea rah belakang, mobilnya berjalan mundur! Shane menjerit, begitu pula Jodi, mark (yang saat itu berjarak beberapa meter dari mobil) juga ikutan menjerit.

Kian tidak mau mengambil resiko, ia tidak mau mati konyol ditabrak mobil murahan seperti itu, maka ia berbelok kea rah truk berisi ayam yang saat itu sedang berjalan pelan.

"Aaaaa…", jerit Kian, wajahnya sempat mencium tanah, sepedanya tepat terpental kea rah truk berisi ayam itu, membuat kandang kandang di atas truk itu … ambruk.

Semuanya tampak kacau, kendaraan kendaraan di belakang truk berhenti, tidak kecuali Shane yang saat itu masih dalam keadaan yang setengah sadar, menyetir mobil Jodi kebelakang, "Shane! Berhenti!"

Shane terus menjerit, kakinya seraya tak bisa digerakkan, kaku. Shane hanya bisa pasrah, ia hanya bisa menutup matanya.

Mobil tak terkendali itupun menabrak sebuah pohon di dekat Kian berbaring lemah, mobil Jodi berbalik, membuat goresan hebat di atap mobil. Jodi dengan terengah engah merangkak keluar, ia mencoba berdiri, dan kemudian jatuh, tepat di dada Kian yang berbaring lemah, mereka pingsan.

Shane masih berada di dalam mobil, tangannya yang gemetar masih memegang setir mobil yang sudah tak berbentuk, "aku ngga mau nyetir lagi", jeritnya sambil menangis.

Kejadian tadi membuat ayam ayam yang ditampung di truk lepas, beberapa duduk di tepi jalan menikmati sinar matahari sore, dan beberapa lainnya mengejar Mark yang sedang memeluk erat tiang listrik. "Mamaaaa…..", jeritnya.

Tamat :)


End file.
